


I Can't Help But Love You (Malec)

by AlecLightwoodsWarlockBoyfriend



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Ruelle - War of Hearts, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecLightwoodsWarlockBoyfriend/pseuds/AlecLightwoodsWarlockBoyfriend
Summary: Basically soft boyfriends dancing. I thought of this one night and I had to write it xD all mistakes are mine blah blah blah. Kudos are appreciated and comments are life. Have a nice day/afternoon/night





	I Can't Help But Love You (Malec)

Alec walked into the loft, exhausted after a patrol with Jace that led them to fighting a hoard of Shax demons. He kicked off his boots and was just removing his weapons and putting them in their usual spot when he heard it, a soft voice singing. As far as he was aware, Magnus didn't have anyone over and it wasn't a record playing, there was nothing but the voice.

_"Come to me,_  
_In the night hours,_  
_I will wait for you."_

The voice was beautiful, he thought as he ventured further into the loft.

_"And I can't sleep,_  
_Cause thoughts devour,_  
_Thoughts of you consume."_

He got to the living room and what he saw made his heart swell and a soft smile to grace his face. His boyfriend, High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, was singing to himself, redecorating the loft with his magic. Enchanted, he didn’t realise he had started singing along. 

_"I can't help but love you,_  
_Even though I try not to."_

Magnus was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Alec sing. He didn't know his Shadowhunter could sing but was pleasantly surprised.

_"I can't help but want you,_  
_I know that I'd die without you."_

Magnus walked up to Alec and put his arms round his neck and Alec's went to Magnus's waist, pulling the shorter man close.

_"Stay with me,_  
_A little longer,_  
_I will wait for you."_

"I'll stay with you for the rest of my life, Magnus," Alec whispered in his ear and kissing his neck lightly. Magnus nodded against his chest in reply.

_"Shadows creep,_  
_And want grows stronger,_  
_Deeper than the truth."_

Their voices sound beautiful, Magnus thought. He wished he knew that his boyfriend could sing as he would've sang with him all the time. He loved it. 

_"I can't help but love you,_  
_Even though I try not to._  
_I can't help but want you,_  
_You know that I'd die without you."_

Alec continued swaying with his boyfriend, completely content. He hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time.

_"I can't help but be wrong in the dark,_  
_Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts._  
_I can't help but want oceans to part,_  
_Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts."_

Their lips met and Alec was so happy with the choice he had made. As if he read his mind, Magnus spoke softly, "I'm so proud of you, Alexander. You made the biggest decision of your life and you risked everything, for me. You put everything on the line and I am so thankful. I love you so much, Alexander Lightwood-Bane and I will until the end of time." 

"And I love you too, Magnus Lightwood-Bane. Until the end of time," the Shadowhunter smiled. He kissed him again, never wanting to stop.


End file.
